Ghosts With Nine Lives REWRITE
by Dogi9
Summary: Updated 530. Jazz Brings home something cute...
1. Prologue

Okay, I know I'm working on "Tears of the Unforgiven", but I decided to post this earlier than I planned. This is a rewrite of one of my older fics. You can see the original at http/ this version, Valerie does not appear. Somes scenes are cut, lenghened, or condensed. Many of the parts are new, though it stills follows basically the same plotline.

Lets face it. The original stunk (especially the ending) and hopefully I'll do the story justice here.

**Prologue**

_The Girl couldn't believe the tiny slip of paper was finally hers. She had studied month after month, taken test after test, and she had achieved her goal. A Driver's license._

_Unfortunately, the girl sitting next to her, her best friend, wasn't so lucky. She had done as much studying and tests as her friend, but had failed to achieve the standards._

_"Don't worry Lucy," encouraged the girl, "You'll get your license soon. In the meantime… up for a ride in my car?"_

_Lucy burst out laughing, "What car? Didn't your parents say they get you a car over your dead body?"_

_The Girl wasn't amused, "Then lets take your dad's car. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

_That made Lucy stop laughing. "The Striker Z! Hannah, listen to yourself. You know dad loves that thing more than life itself. Knowing you, you'll total it!"_

_"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me." Replied Hannah sarcastically._

_"Look, I don't feel like getting into a car accident okay? Cleo is still missing and I was going to put up fliers."_

_"It's only 11:30! Where's your sense of Adventure?"_

_"I'm still trying to get a license for one."_

_"Suit Yourself, I'm just going to have to tell your dad about how you broke that lamp."_

_"You win," Lucy glared at her friend, "Just be careful okay."_

_"Don't worry, It'll be fine…_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Danny, for once in his life, wasn't thrilled about school letting out. Normally he would go home study, put Ranch Dressing in his sister's shampoo, and kick the occasional ghost butt.

Lately, however, Jazz had been getting into arguments with their parents and neither side showed any sign of stopping. Normally the arguments were small. But yesterday Jazz had called her parents morons causing his dad to cry and his mom to be completely distracted from her cooking.

In the end the Lasagna Came to life and ate the kitchen table, and various pieces of silverware. So they ordered Chinese.

Luckily, Today was Friday, Which meant that Jazz would be tutoring Dash in Basic Algebra and wouldn't be around to fight with their parents.

But as soon as Danny opened the door he knew something was wrong. His parents were usually in the basement testing a new invention. But today they were sitting at the kitchen table. It was clear they were just arguing.

Danny dropped his backpack on the living room couch and joined his parents, who had both taken a keen interest in the ceiling.

After a minute, Danny grew impatient, and said, "What's for dinner tonight."

Maddie glanced at her son, "Homemade Burgers."

Jack instantly snapped at attention, "You're a genius honey!"

Maddie instantly regained her cheerful attitude, "Awww, Jack. You're so sweet."

Jack continued, "Alicia likes her burgers Well Done. Because her burger was in the oven so long, it will get ghost powers and eat her! Problem solved."

Maddie threw the Ghost Gloves (which she used for cooking) at her husband. Her aim was off because of her frustation and flew out the open window, hitting none other than Danny's English teacher, Mr. Lancer, who was walking his pet german Shepard.

The Fenton Family could only watch as Mr. Lancer let go of the leash, and his german Shepard ran out into moving traffic.

One car skidded, another turned and… Danny watched in amazement as the german Shepard zipped along the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

By this time, Mr. Lancer had regained conciousness, and, upon seeing Danny and his parents looking through the window, Threw a tantrum. Jack and Maddie seemed too preoccupied with there own problems to even care.

After Mr. Lancer left to search for his dog, Maddie turned to Danny and sighed, "Danny, the reason your father and I are so upset is because your Aunt Alicia called and is staying with us all Weekend and Next Week while she gets her house renovated."

Danny understood at once. A while back Alicia had tried to convince her sister to get a divorce from her husband. Danny knew that Aunt Alicia didn't give up easily.

Danny sighed and looked at his parents, "When is she coming?"

Jack, looking at the ceiling once more responded in a frustrated voice, "Tommorrow… and she's bringing her daughter.

--

It was the last straw, she was going to ask for another student to tutor.

Jazz had decided that tutoring would look good on her college application. However, she didn't count on getting Dash Baxter. Dash might be the Hot-shot quarterback of Casper High, but he was also dumb as a Tree Stump. She had been attempting to tutor him in Algebra and Geometry, but all he was interested in was flirting with her.

Just a few minutes ago he had tried to trick her into kissing him. But his plan didn't work because Jazz was carrying a very heavy math book at the time.

So she wasn't too happy when she entered the Fenton Household. But compared to everyone else, she was full of giggles. Her Parents had their heads rested on the kitchen table, mumbling to themselves. Danny was holding the fridge open and staring at its contents like it was a bad TV show.

"Danny? Why are you holding open the fridge? Remember last time?"

Danny winced, One night when he was hungry for a midnight snack, he went downstairs to get a glass of water. He forgot to close the freezer door after getting the ice, which caused the items to defrost. Two grew extra arms and started showing ice around the kitchen.

Maddie tried to brighten the mood, "How was your day honey?"

Jazz slammed the bag she was carrying down on the kitchen table. "Dash Baxter is hopeless. When I asked him the square route of four he told me I smelled like carrots! Since when do carrots carry a scent?"

"I see you're in a good mood," mumbled Danny under his breath as he headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

If you are familiar with the Ghost Zone, you should be familiar with it's capital city, Spectar City. If you are familiar with Spectar City, you should be familiar with it's mayor.

The Mayor I am referring to was the one who reinstated the laws reguarding cantroband. He is also the one who gave the ghosts the Right to "Roam"

Though there were some natured portals to the human world, most spirits found it more convenient to escape through one of the Human-made ones.

This where Lucy comes in...

Lucy was one of those ghosts who never had many friends. She lacked personality and had an obsession with her cats.

The Mother Cat, Cleo, was a Midnight Black. This was another reason she had few friends. Many ghosts were supersticious. It wasn't just the fact that the Mother was black, but Three of the Kittens were as well. And according to the Ghosts, that was Four Times the Bad Luck.

This is why noone was around to warn her that Vlad Plasmius was bad news.

Lucy's day had begun like any other. She would wake up, make her bed, leave her appartment. And roamed the ghost Zone. She carried the kittens in a basket, and the mother always followed close.

The day would have been normal, if Lucy hadn't looked behind her to see Cleo gone...

--

Danny stared at the ceiling.

He could hear yelling from his parents' bedroom, and he knew they were having an argument. He thought back to when his father forgot his mother's anniversary. In the end they had made up, but Maddie's sister had not helped the situation. And the fact that she was coming Tommorrow.

Danny had never met his cousin Joanna, because she lived with her father. He did know that she was Fourteen years old, and a brainiac like Jazz.

Danny realized something had changed. The yelling had stopped. Danny smiled to himself. His parents must have made up. Danny soon fell, assleep reassured.

He woke up the next morning to find his dad sleeping on the couch.

--

Jazz didn't have a good night. Dash somehow got ahold of her Cell Phone number and was calling and asking for a Date every Five Minutes.

No matter how many times she said no, he still had the idea that she found him attractive. Maybe if Dash Baxter were a nicer person he'd get more dates. But for now, he was an obnoxious jerk with a serious ego problem.

Eventually her Cell Phone died. _Finally, peace and quiet_, Jazz thought to herself and she rolled over in her bed, facing the clock. _2:27? I can't believe he's been calling me for Seven Straight Hours!_

Jazz was too preoccupied with adding up her phone bill to pay any attention to her father passing by her bedroom door carrying a pillow. Her mom, glaring at him.

--

Cleo pushed her way though the bushes, her eyes gleaming an unnatural green. Unlike Lucy, she was tired of the Same old rutine day after day.

For all eternity.

So when a new structure had mysteriously appeared near town hall, she couldn't stay away. She could smell adventure from a Mile away, and she knew this building carried that scent.

She had been waiting at the door for a few hours now. She had heard voices inside the house...er...mansion, but hadn't seen a single soul go past the windows. She knew about haunted houses, but this is rediculous!

Her patience was soon to be rewarded. For at that very moment, a hand that seemed to be made out of evil itself had wrapped itself around the inside doorknob.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Breakfast was silent. Mostly because Maddie and Jack were not speaking to each other for some reason, and Jazz had gotten only Five hours of sleep. Danny just stood watching them.

After his father forgot his mom's anniversary, she had gone, angry, to her sister's house down south. Alicia didn't help, only encouraging Maddie that getting a divorce was the right way to go.

Of course, she didn't count on Jack following Maddie, and Making it up to her.

After that, he didn't like his aunt very much. Especially upon discovering that she had gotten her divorce on his parents' anniversary.

Not only that, she sued her ex for all the money he had in the world, then dumped her daughters with him. A few years later, One of them died in a car accident. Alicia had refused to come to her funeral, saying that she didn't want anything to do with her husband.

Naturally, that appalled many people, including Maddie, even though she didn't show it.

Now, watching his parents, closer to a divorce than on May 9th, sitting across from each other, he couldn't help feel that a visit from Aunt Alicia was the last thing his family needed.

-----

Lucy was frantic. Never, in her wildest dreams, had she imagined Cleo to leave her side.

Especially for Two Hours.

Stopping and asking if anyone had seen her cat, the general population of Spectar City ignored her, or avoided her.

Lucy hadn't realized that, in the public eye, she had become a crazy old cat lady. Although "Old" was the last thing Lucy was.

A Ghost who probably died around the Age of Sixteen, Lucy was slim and beautiful. Her amber eyes glowing bright and almost catlike, her plain Blue skirt now had a greenish glow that matched the ribbon in her hair.

Almost giving up, she spotted a girl who appeared to be a few years older than she was when she died. Her messy green hair made her stand out in the crowd, and the smirk on her face not evil, but thoughtful. Warily, Lucy approached her.

"Excuse me, have you seen a black cat?"

The girl laughed, "Of course I've seen one! When you date someone like my Johnny, you see more black cats than you'd like to!"

"I mean within the past couple of hours. Her name is Cleo and she's wearing a purple collar."

The girl frowned thoughtfully, "As a matter of fact I did. I probably wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been staring at me."

Lucy was now alert, "Where did she go?"

The girl shrugged, "It left about a half hour ago, I wasn't paying too much attention to where it was going. I was just glad those huge red eyes were off me."

At that point, a greasy looking boy about the girl's age exited the auto store the girl was standing outside of. His shadow seemed to grin, which made Lucy shiver.

"Kitty, it looks like I'm going to be here a while. Looks like Skulker did worse to the bike than I thought."

Kitty looked dismayed, "Why did you have to steal his prototype ghost portal generator thing anyway! If we go back to the human world, Danny Phantom will just throw us back here, probably destroying the device!" Lucy heard Kitty mumble, "Plus, you won't be able to stare at every single girl in that town."

Lucy's eyes widened, "You mean there's a way to get to the human world?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Where have you been the past hundred years? There are to portals to the houses of the two famous halfas, and there's this ghost fugitive who can create portals on his own."

Lucy looked at the ground, "I've only been dead eight years. I don't know how I died or who I was. All I remember was Cleo, My name, and this bright light." Lucy looked at the couple as if asking for an explanation.

"Sounds like you died in a automobile accident of some kind," The boy explained, "Those ghosts generally don't remember much."

Kitty looked lovingly at the boy, "Good thing Johnny looked up old bike accidents when he was in the human world the first time, otherwise we might never have known who we were."

Johnny? No it couldn't be… Lucy looked at the boy and something in her head clicked. This was the boy who had broken into the apartment building next door to her's and had stolen a fortune in ecto-gems. Walker had been able to identify his style of break-in, but unable to get him.

She had to get out of there. Now. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Cleo watched as a woman who seemed to be made out of black smoke exit the building. Behind her, two other ghosts waved goodbye. Both of the wearing T-Shirts saying "The Ghost Girls' Ghostboy hating Club".

On the center of the shirt, there was a picture of a boy with white hair and glowing green eyes. A circle with a line through it was on top in a bright red that made Cleo wince.

Although perhaps it the blue girl with a flame where her hair should be that was making her wince.

Ever since Ember had somehow gotten her flame to burn six feet without Human Teenagers chanting her name, it had been giving off a scent that made ghost animals sick. The downside was the scent took a long time to disappear from any location.

Cleo didn't recognize her companion. This woman, instead of legs, had a spectral tail. Though her upper half was so glamorously decorated that you hardly noticed.

Both of them made Cleo uneasy. But what made her the most uneasy was the sight of a vampire like creature making his way towards the door.

He had an air of evil so strong that it almost made Cleo cough up a hair ball. He was followed closely by three Vultures who seemed to be his servants.

I wonder what this thing wants, Cleo thought to herself as the Vampire approached the two girls.

-----

_You always knew that Girl was the daughter of someone important, but when you found out specifics, it was a real shock._

Amber was sitting on the chair facing her father's desk. Despite being his pride and joy, he still made her sign the ridiculous documents that his company required her to.

"Now Amber, you do realize I won't be your father at the office, there, I'm your boss."

"Yes," Amber said, her expressionless face revealing nothing.

Her face peered over the papers he was holding and fixed his gaze on her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Amber repeated, her annoyance clear.

Her father sighed, "Very well," he said under his breath as he gave her the slip of paper that would undoubtedly change her life. For Better of Worse.

-----

Lucy had to figure out a way to leave. Being in the presence of two dangerous criminals scared her, although the girl seemed harmless.

Backing away, Lucy raked her brain for an excuse, "Errr… Oh My Gosh! Is that a dent in your bike?"

Johnny immediately turned to his bike frantically looking for a dent, "Where?"

But as he looked up, the girl was gone.

He turned to Kitty, "Where'd she go? We have to stop her?"

Kitty looked confused, "Why? It's not like she would…" Kitty paused as realization swept over her, "We have to stop her!"

Johnny grabbed her wrists, pulling his girlfriend closer. "Which way did she go?"

Kitty pulled her right arm free and pointed at a shrinking object in the distance.

-----

Jasmine Fenton knocked on the Baxter's front door. She had to quit. Dash was taking this Way too far and she had to end it.

Unfortunately, it was Dash who opened the door, "Hey baby. I know why your here."

Jazz raised an eyebrow. He clearly didn't know why she was here.

Dash flexed his muscled, "You just can't stand the fact that you're away from me so much."

And with that she smacked the conceited Quarterback across the face.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Dash looked at Jazz, Dumbfounded. _This is one whacked out chick,_ He thought to himself, _No one can resist the Dashmeister._

Jazz turned away only to turn back to the sound of a woman's voice. A large woman with blond, curly hair tied in a bun stood in the doorway. At first Jazz thought she was mad, then realized she wore a confused expression on her face, not an angry one.

"By any chance are you Jasmine Fenton?" the woman, obviously his mother, asked.

Jazz nodded, unsure what to expect.

Mrs. Baxter sighed, "Could you not call my son at three in the morning? Believe it or not, the world doesn't revolve around you."

Jazz had never been so mad in her life, "She literally stomped up to the woman and made eye contact, her eyes cold, "Excuse Me? I have voluntered to Tutor your son. I am not being paid. I got several calls from your son, who has the idea in his head that I have the hots for him. I family is at each other's throats. Last Night, My father slept on the couch. And now you give me grief."

Mrs. Baxter stared evenly back, "Listen to me, you horrible girl. I know very well you were leading Dash on. I can read girls like you. Always targeting the more sensitive kids and tricking them for their own amusement."

Jazz flared, "I was NOT leading him on. Kids like your son are a mistake that never should have been made. If your son is sensitive, he shows none of it in school. Every day, my brother comes home with a black eye or a swolen lip because of your son. People like you and most of the teacher turn their eyes to this behavior, and that makes you as responsible as Dash."

No one was sure who threw the first punch. All anyone could confirm was this: Jazz Fenton had finally snapped.

-----

It was noon when the Fenton Family phone rang, and it was Danny who picked up. "Hello?"

A man spoke on the other end, "Is this the Fenton Residence?"

"Yes," For some reason, Danny felt nervous, "May I ask who is speaking."

"This is Dr. Jenson at South Mercy Hospital, we have a Jasmine Fenton here with a broken arm and multiple bruises."

Danny simply stood in shock. Pretty soon he heard the dial tone in his ear.

-----

Cleo backed deeper into the bushes, hating her glowing hazel for the first time in her afterlife.

The trio had gone inside, a few minutes later Ember's Companion floated out of the building, a scowl covering her face. Cleo backed up more, not wanting to make this woman angry.

She always blamed the twig... and Spongebob, but it's best we don't discuss that aspect.

Either way, the crack of the twig sent the woman zooming over to Cleo's Hiding Place.

"Hello, Creature of the Nile. I am Desiree, what is your wish?"

Cleo remained silent, scared out of her mind. Even if she had answered, Desiree did not speak Feline.

She tensed as the Genie lifted her up, "Surely there must be something..."

Cleo felt like her tail had just been stuck in a toaster. She shot out of there so fast that the Energizer Bunny would have been defeated by a mile.

Over her shoulder she heard Desiree call, "So you have wished it so shall it be!"

"What is wrong with this woman?" Cleo thought aloud to herself.

She Stopped in her tracks.

She had just said that out loud.


End file.
